Wake Up Jeff! (video)
"Wake Up Jeff!" is the fourth Wiggles video all about waking up Jeff through The Wiggles songs. The video was filmed and released on August 12,1996, with a re-released version for the US that cut out Everybody Is Clever and was replaced with The Chase in 1999. Synopsis The Wiggles and everybody are making songs that keep waking up Jeff through all The Wiggles songs which will have you jumping and dancing. Song List #We Like to Say Hello #Henry's Underwater Big Band #Everybody is Clever (1996 AUS version only, 1999 re-release for US was The Chase) #Having Fun at the Beach #Bing Bang Bong (That's a Pirate Song) #Bucket Of Dew/Paddy Condon From Cobar #Wake Up Jeff! #Dorothy (Would You Like to Dance?) #Take a Trip Out on the Sea #Romp Bomp A Stomp #I Can Do So Many Things #Wave to Wags #Greg Magic Show: "The Magic Box Trick". #Pipers Waltz Live In Concert *Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?) *D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favourite Dinosaur) Transcript See here Plot Intro - An alarm clock is flying around ringing while it is on the table. The video title moves up and Jeff was woken up by doing a big yawn after. The Wiggles introduce themselves. When they ride in there Big Red Car, they like to say hello to everyone. *'Song 1': We Like to Say Hello - Jeff is driving the Big Red Car which looks like a cardboard cutout. Greg and Henry say hello to everyone. *'Song 2': Henry's Underwater Big Band Greg tells the other Wiggles to stand still like a statue. Murray does a strongman pose, Anthony stands on one leg. Jeff sticks his arm out like like a showman. Then Greg asks the viewers to tell him if any of the statues are moving. Of course, all the other Wiggles statue dance around, but when Greg hears from viewers, he turns around they assume their original positions. On the third try he finds out viewers is right. Afterwards, Greg says, "Let's do statues together, everybody" which means it's time to sing. *'Song 3': Everybody is Clever (Australian version) /The Chase (American version) Anthony and Murray watch kids doing some drawings about the beach with pens and highlighters. Michael is drawing a towel. Peter is drawing Wags the Dog. Leonardo is drawing a person swimming. Nicole is drawing the water and sand. Sian is drawing a person about to jump in the water. Murray introduces the next song. *'Song 4': Having Fun at the Beach The Wiggles introduce Captain Feathersword, but he answers with "Bing Bang Bong" and other nonsense phrases. They ask him what's up with that? He answers, it's a pirate song. Let's dance a pirate song together! *'Song 5': Bing Bang Bong (That's a Pirate Song) Anthony and Murray introduce Dominic, who is holding his baby girl Ashley with his left arm and a trumpet on his right. Anthony and Murray ask him questions about playing the trumpet and Dominic plays a few motifs. Everyone's wearing a green hat, so It's time to do an Irish dance, featuring a bunch of the little girls from the dance school. *'Song 6': Bucket Of Dew/Paddy Condon From Cobar A alarm clock goes pass and everyone says "WAKE UP, JEFF!!!" to wake Jeff up. *'Song 7': Wake Up Jeff! Jeff asks Dorothy to dance, and Dorothy does a few dance steps. *'Song 8': Dorothy (Would You Like to Dance?) The Wiggles and kids are in a camp site singing about going for a ride on a boat out in sea. *'Song 9': Take A Trip Out On The Sea This is Dorothy's favorite dance. *'Song 10': Romp Bomp A Stomp Greg and kids are doing this dance and Greg does tells them things that he can do in this song. *'Song 11': I Can Do So Many Things Wags is barking in the background and Anthony says that who is that barking and it's Wags the Dog. *'Song 12': Wave To Wags Greg, Anthony, and Murray are standing with an empty glass box and hear some snoring. The glass box is the of a coffin (think Snow White) but no one is inside the box. Greg has Anthony and Murray cover the box with a drape, spin it around, and chants some magic words. They lift the drape, and Jeff is there, but he's asleep. They ask everyone to wake up Jeff. Jeff wakes up, wondering what he's doing in a box. Greg's Magic Trick: The Magic Box Trick After when they wake Jeff up. Murray told him to not fall asleep again and said we neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeed. While he was twirling his arms round and round until he stopped a said YOU! for the next song. *'Song 13': Pipers Waltz It's time to say goodbye, but Jeff is still asleep on his bed, so The Wiggles decide to do a goodbye dance, and they will see if that wakes Jeff up. Close with the goodbye dance with "Christmas Picnic" for background music. And then, everyone yells the final "WAKE UP, JEFF!!!!!!!!!" after they clap they're hands three times. Live In Concert clip After the video, a live in concert clip plays with. Now it's time to go to a Wiggles concert. The Wiggles are in backstage while they are warming up their voices by singing Rock-a-Bye Your Bear in a short time for a practice. After when there voices are warmed up, they had to make sure that there clothes and hair are alright and Wags has been polishing Henry's shoes. Jeff has fallen asleep while sitting on a chair. They call us to Wake Up Jeff. Jeff arises, and they're ready to go on stage for the concert, they all ran. *Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?) *D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favourite Dinosaur) Cast The Wiggles *Greg Page *Anthony Field *Murray Cook *Jeff Fatt Wiggle Friends *Captain Feathersword - Paul Paddick *Wags the Dog - Paul Paddick , Donna Halloran and Georgia Troy Barnes *Dorothy the Dinosaur - Emma Buter and Megan Bullivant *Henry the Octopus - Leeanne Ashley Also Featuring *Dominic Lindsay Children *Cassandra Halloran *Jessica Halloran *Emma Ryan *Sian Ryan *Daisy Cousens *Rose Cousens *Kristen Shaw *Sarah Cornale *Sarah Sneddon *Melanie Scott *Nicole Butler *Michael Butler *Alyssa Bryce *Tamahra Macey *Sammy Lee *Leonardo Silvestrini Uncredited Cast * John William Field * Luke Field * Clare Field * Joseph Field * Dominic Field * Anthony Silvestrini * Sofia Silvestrini * Georgia Munro-Cook * Blaine Charlton * Jessica Cook * Sam McFadden * Tony Henry * Georgia Henry * Theodore Henry * Luke Mowbray * Peter Mowbray * Lyn Lindsay * Ashleigh Lindsay * Kiara Lindsay Release Dates Australia - August 12, 1996 United States - April 4, 2000, December 12, 2000 United Kingdom - November 9, 1998 Album The "Wake Up Jeff!" album was released on April 4th, 1996 with 27 tracks. CD Songs *Guess What? *A Frog Went A Walking *Baby Beluga *Chu-Lu-Lu *Name Game *House on the Hillside *Havenu Shalom Alechem *Five Little Ducks *Windmills Gallery The Video AlarmClock.jpg|Alarm Clock WakeUpJeff!openingsequence.png|The opening sequence WakeUpJeff!openingsequence2.png|Title card WakeUpJeff!openingsequence3.png|Jeff in his pajamas WakeUpJeff!openingsequence4.png|Jeff yawning WakeUpJeff!titlecard.jpg|Jeff in the opening sequence TheWigglesinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Wiggles WeLikeToSayHello-Prologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "We Like to Say Hello" TheCountry.jpg|The country TheBigRedCarinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Big Red Car WeLikeToSayHello.jpg|"We Like to Say Hello" GregSingingWeLikeToSayHello.jpg|Greg singing TheLandWigglyGroupintheBigRedCar.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group in the Big Red Car LukeField,CassandraandJessicaHalloran.jpg|Jessica Halloran, Luke Field and Cassandra Halloran dressing up as wild west people TheWigglyGroupintheBigRedCar.jpg|The Wiggly Group in the Big Red Car JosephinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Joseph Field TheHenryFamily.jpg|The McFadden Family JeffBeepingtheBigRedCar'sHorn.jpg|Jeff beeping the Big Red Car's horn TheodoreHenry.jpg|Theodore TonyandTheodoreHenry.jpg|Tony and Theodore Henry in Elvis costumes and wigs TonyasElvis.jpg|Tony as Elvis PaulasaSeaDiver.jpg|Paul Paddick as a Sea Diver DomandKiara.jpg|Dom and Kiara TheLindsayFamily.jpg|The Lindsay Family LynandAshleigh.jpg|Lyn and Ashleigh GregandHenryinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Greg and Henry GregandHenryWaving.jpg|Greg and Henry waving Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand-Prologue.jpg|Henry talking about his underwater big band Greg,HenryandhisUnderwaterBigBand.jpg|Greg, Henry and the Underwater Big Band GreginWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Greg GregSingingHenry'sUnderwaterBigBand.jpg|Greg singing HenryinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Henry Jellyfish.jpg|Jellyfish Walrus.jpg|Walrus ElectricEel.jpg|Electric eel playing guitar JeffandWalrus.jpg|Jeff and walrus TheTortoise.jpg|The tortoise MurrayandDolphins.jpg|Murray and dolphins playing trumpets Murray,HenryandJeff.jpg|Murray, Henry and Jeff TheOtherWiggles,HenryandtheUnderwaterBigBand.jpg|The Other Wiggles, Henry and the Underwater Big Band Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand.jpg|"Henry's Underwater Big Band" MurrayandHenryinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Murray and Henry AnthonyandSeahorse.jpg|Anthony and seahorse playing glockenspiel JeffandHenry.jpg|Jeff and Henry TheWigglesandHenryinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Wiggles and Henry Fish.jpg|Fish StandasStillasaStatue.jpg|''"Stand as still as a statue."'' AsStillasaStatue.jpg|''"As still as a statue."'' MurrayasaStatue.jpg|Murray doing a statue pose AnthonyasaStatue.jpg|Anthony doing a statue pose JeffasaStatue.jpg|Jeff doing a statue pose TheOtherWigglesasStatues.jpg|The Other Wiggles as statues TheOtherWigglesStatueDancing.jpg|The Other Wiggles Statue-Dancing while Greg isn't looking Gregcheckingonstatues.jpg|Greg checking on statues JeffandAnthonyasStatues.jpg|Jeff and Anthony as statues MurrayBalletDancing.jpg|Murray ballet dancing Otherwigglesmovingagain.jpg|The Other Wiggles moving again Gregcheckingonstatuesagain.jpg|Greg checking on statues again Murrayturningaround.jpg|Murray turning around Anthonytellinggregwhatsgoingon.jpg|Greg getting an idea of what's happening Gregrealizingwhatwasgoingon.jpg|The Other Wiggles caught red handed by Greg GregStatueDancing.jpg|Greg statue dancing TheWigglesasStatues.jpg|The Wiggles standing still as statues JeffandAnthonyinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Jeff and Anthony EverybodyIsClever-Prologue.jpg|''"Let's do statues together, everybody."'' RedTakamineAcousticGuitar.jpg|Red Takamine acoustic guitar RedTakamineAcousticGuitarTransition.jpg|Red Takamine acoustic guitar transition EverybodyIsClever.jpg|"Everybody is Clever" MurrayandJeffinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Murray and Jeff AnthonyandMurrayinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Anthony and Murray PutYourHandsonYourHead.jpg|''"Put your hands on your head."'' TheUnforgottenWigglesinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles GregSingingEverybodyisClever.jpg|Greg singing MurrayinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Murray Greg'sShoe.jpg|Greg's shoe GregandMurrayinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Greg and Murray AnthonyinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Anthony TheAwakeWigglesinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Awake Wiggles EverybodyIsClever2.jpg|The Wiggles standing still as statues AnthonyandMurrayStandingStillasaStatue.jpg|Anthony and Murray standing still as a statue TheWigglesShaking.jpg|The Wiggles shaking StudioLights.jpg|Studio lights File:TheWigglesSingingEverybodyIsClever.jpg|The Wiggles singing AnthonySingingEverybodyIsClever.jpg|Anthony singing AnthonyandMurrayShaking.jpg|Anthony and Murray shaking JeffSingingEverybodyIsClever.jpg|Jeff singing JeffinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Jeff putting his hands on his chin MurrayPlayingRedTakamineAcousticGuitarinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Murray playing red Takamine acoustic guitar AnthonyStandingStillasaStatue.jpg|Anthony standing still as a statue MurrayandJeffStandingStillasaStatue.jpg|Murray and Jeff standing still as a statue AnthonyandMurray'sHandsonCheeks.jpg|Anthony and Murray putting their hands on their cheeks LeaveThemThereFor10Weeks!.jpg|''"Leave them there for 10 weeks!"'' TheWigglesStamping.jpg|The Wiggles stamping JeffRoaring.jpg|''"ROAR!"'' MurrayandJeffClapping.jpg|Murray and Jeff clapping BeachDrawings.jpg|Beach drawings TheKidsDoingBeachDrawings.jpg|The kids doing beach drawings MichaelButler.jpg|Michael HavingFunattheBeach-Prologue.jpg|Anthony, Murray and the kids WagstheDogBeachDrawing.jpg|Peter's beach drawing of Wags the Dog PeterMowbray.jpg|Peter TheWaves.jpg|The Waves HavingFunattheBeach.jpg|"Having Fun at the Beach" TheNonrealisticWigglesinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles GregSingingHavingFunattheBeach.jpg|Greg singing TheWigglesonSurfboard.jpg|The Wiggles on surfboard ManlyBeach.jpg|Manly Beach SamMacFadden.jpg|Sam MacFadden and Anthony putting on sunscreen SammyLee.jpg|Sammy putting on sunscreen Jeff,Anthony,SamandSammy.jpg|Jeff, Anthony, Sam and Sammy AnthonyWearingaSunhat.jpg|Anthony wearing a sun hat JeffandSamMcFadden.jpg|Jeff and Sam JeffandSammyLee.jpg|Jeff and Sammy SammyandAnthony.jpg|Sammy and Anthony GregandAnthonyinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Greg and Anthony surfing AnthonySingingHavingFunattheBeach.jpg|Anthony singing GeorgiaandherTeddyBear.jpg|Georgia and her teddy bear MurrayandGeorgiainWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Murray and his daughter Georgia Sandcastles.jpg|Sandcastles GregandJeffinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Greg and Jeff TheUnforgottenWigglesonSurfboard.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles on surfboard MurrayandJeffonSurfboard.jpg|Murray and Jeff on surfboard TheS.SFeatherswordinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The S.S Feathersword MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Murray and Captain Feathersword TheOtherWigglyHumansinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword AhoyThere,CaptainFeathersword.jpg|"Ahoy there, Captain Feathersword." AhoyThere,MeHearties.jpg|"Ahoy there, me hearties." ABingBangBong.jpg|"A bing bang bong." ARingRangRong.jpg|"A ring rang rong." ABingBangBong,ARingRangRong.jpg|"A bing bang bong, a ring rang rong." BingBangBong(That'sAPirateSong)-Prologue.jpg|"That's a pirate song." CaptainFeathersword'sCloseup.jpg|Captain Feathersword in his close-up CaptainFeatherswordDancinginWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing BingBangBong(That'sAPirateSong).jpg|"Bing Bang Bong (That's A Pirate Song)" Greg,MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Greg, Murray and Captain TheAwakeWigglyHumansinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans BingBangBong(That'sAPirateSong)2.jpg|Greg and Jeff GregSingingBingBangBong(That'saPirateSong).jpg|Greg singing CaptainFeatherswordTickling.jpg|Captain Feathersword tickling JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Jeff and Captain Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordDoingaCartwheel.jpg|Captain Feathersword doing a cartwheel Murray,JeffandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Murray, Jeff and Captain TheProWigglyHumansinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans CaptainFeatherswordFallingDown.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down BingBangBong(That'sAPirateSong)3.jpg|Captain Feathersword helped back up BingBangBong(That'sAPirateSong)4.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword TheFeatherswordDance.jpg|Captain Feathersword doing the feathersword dance CaptainFeatherswordSmiling.jpg|Captain Feathersword smiling AnthonyandDominicLindsay.jpg|Anthony and Dominic Anthony,MurrayandDominicLindsay.jpg|Anthony, Murray and Dominic DomandAshleigh.jpg|Dom and Ashleigh DomPlayingTrumpet.jpg|Dominic playing a tune on his his trumpet MurrayinanIrishHat.jpg|Murray in an Irish hat AnthonyinanIrishHat.jpg|Anthony in an Irish hat DominicLindsay.jpg|Dom DomMakingaRaspberry.jpg|Dom making a raspberry MurrayMakingaRaspberry.jpg|Murray making a raspberry AnthonyMakingaRaspberry.jpg|Anthony making a raspberry AshleighPlayingTrumpet.jpg|Ashleigh playing her trumpet DomandAshleighPlayingTrumpets.jpg|Dom and Ashleigh playing their trumpets BucketOfDew-Prologue.jpg|Murray introducing "Bucket of Dew" AnthonySingingBucketofDew.jpg|Anthony singing BucketofDew.jpg|"Bucket of Dew" CassandraandJessicaHalloran.jpg|Cassandra and Jessica Halloran JessicaHalloraninWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Jessica Halloran TheWigglesandDominicLindsay.jpg|The Wiggles and Dominic Lindsay GregandJeffPlayingMusic.jpg|Greg and Jeff playing music AlyssaBryce.jpg|Alyssa DomPlayingBucketofDew.jpg|Dominic playing his trumpet SianRyaninWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Sian CassandraHalloraninWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Cassie WakeUpJeff!-Clock.jpg|Clock WakeUpJeff!-Prologue.jpg|Jeff wearing pyjamas TheWigglyGroupinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Wiggly Group Captain,DorothyandGreginWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Captain, Dorothy and Greg CaptainandGreginWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Captain and Greg JeffSleepinginWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Jeff sleeping GregSingingWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Greg singing TheEarlyWigglyGroupinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Early Wiggly Group WakeUpJeff!(Song).jpg|"Wake Up Jeff!" TheAwakeWigglesSingingWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Awake Wiggles singing HenryandWagsinWakeUpJeff!Goof.jpg|Henry and Wags WagsandAnthonyinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Wags and Anthony TheProfessionalWigglyGroup.jpg|The Professional Wiggly Group JeffandTheWigglyFriends.jpg|Jeff and the Wiggly Friends Greg,JeffandtheWigglyFriends.jpg|Greg, Jeff and the Wiggly Friends TheNonrealisticWigglyGroup.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Group TheOppositeWigglyGroupinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Opposite Wiggly Group TheAwakeWigglyGroupinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Group MurrayPlayingEpiphoneCasinoElectricGuitar.jpg|Murray playing Epiphone Casino guitar TheProWigglyHumansandDorothytheDinosaur.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans and Dorothy TheWiggles,CaptainandDorothy.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and Dorothy TheLandWigglyGroupinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group WagsinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Wags HenryandWagsinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Henry and Wags JeffWakingUpinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Jeff waking up TheWigglyGroupinWakeUpJeff!.png|The Wiggly Group SnareDrum.jpg|Anthony's drum JeffYawning.jpg|Jeff yawning JeffinBed.jpg|"Can you keep that noise down? I'm trying to sleep." Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance?)-Prologue.jpg|Jeff asking Dorothy to show her dance moves Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance)-Prologue2.png|"What about this?" DorothyDancinginWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Dorothy showing Jeff her dance moves Dorothy'sFeet.jpg|Dorothy's feet Dorothy'sFeetDancing.jpg|Dorothy's feet dancing Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance)-Prologue3.png|"Wow!" Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance)-Prologue4.png|"How about this? Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance)-Prologue5.jpg|Dorothy showing Jeff more of her moves Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance)-Prologue6.jpg|Dorothy's feet dancing again Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance)-Prologue7.jpg|Jeff inviting Dorothy to dance with the rest of the wiggly group Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance)-Prologue8.png|"Sure, Jeff!" Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance)-Prologue9.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy going to dance TheRedandBlueBackdrops.jpg|The red and blue backdrops Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance)-Prologue10.jpg|Murray and Red Starry Keyboard EpiphoneCasinoElectricGuitar.jpg|Epiphone Casino electric guitar TheOtherWigglesinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Other Wiggles playing music TheWigglesandDorothyinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|”Come on, everybody, let’s dance.” Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance)2.jpg|Greg and Dorothy dancing AnthonyPlayingDrumsinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Anthony playing the drums Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance)3.png|”Dorothy” Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance)4.png|”Dorothy” GregDancing.jpg|Greg dancing DorothyandGreginWakeUpJeff!.jpg|”Would you like to dance with me?” Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance)5.png|The Wiggles and Dorothy Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance)6.png|”Dorothy, Dorothy” Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance)7.png|”Would You like to dance with me?” Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance)8.png|Anthony playing the drums Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance)9.png|”First you take your hands” Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance)10.png|Dorothy’s body Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance)11.jpg|Anthony, Murray and Dorothy DorothyinWakeUpJeff!.png|Dorothy Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance)12.png|”And you put them on your hips” Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance)13.png|Dorothy’s hips Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance)14.jpg|”You sway from side to side” Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance)15.png|Greg and Dorothy dancing Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance)16.jpg||Murray and Jeff playing music Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance)17.png|”Let your backbone” Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance)18.png|The Wiggles Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance)19.png|”Slip” GregandCaptain.jpg|Greg and Captain Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance)20.png|”Dorothy” Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance)21.png|”Dorothy AnthonyandCaptain.jpg|"Would you like to dance with me?" Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance)22.png|Dorothy giggles Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance)23.png|The Wiggles, Captain and Henry TheNonrealisticWigglyHumansinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Humans GregandtheEarlyWigglyFriends.jpg|Greg and the Early Wiggly Friends Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance)24.png|"Dorothy" Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance)25.png|"Dorothy" Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance)26.png|"Would you like to dance with me?" Murray,CaptainandDorothy.jpg|Murray, Captain and Dorothy MurrayandDorothyinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Murray and Dorothy Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance)27.png|Anthony and Captain Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance)28.png|"Next you turn your head" GregandWagsinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Greg and Wags Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance)29.png|Greg turns his head Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance)30.png|"You turn it from side to side" MurrayandtheLandWigglyFriends.jpg|Murray and the Land Wiggly Friends Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance)31.png|"This is fun." Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance)32.png|"Then you shake your hands" Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance)33.png|Henry Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance)34.png|"It's really out of" Greg,MurrayandtheEarlyWigglyFriends.jpg|Greg, Murray and the Early Wiggly Friends Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance)35.png|"Sight" Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance)36.png|"Dorothy" CaptainandDorothyinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Captain and Dorothy Murray,Jeff,CaptainandDorothy.jpg|Murray, Jeff, Captain and Dorothy Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance)37.png|"Dorothy" Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance)38.jpg|"Would you like to dance with me?" Murray,Jeff,CaptainandHenry.jpg|Murray, Jeff, Captain and Henry TheNonrealisticWigglyHumansinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Humans Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance)39.png|"Dorothy" Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance)40.png|"Dorothy" GregandTheWigglyMascots.jpg|Greg and the Wiggly Mascots Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance)41.png|"Would you like to dance with me?" Greg,WagsandCaptain.jpg|Greg, Wags and Captain Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance)42.png|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword Wags,CaptainandAnthony.jpg|Anthony, Wags and Captain Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance)43.png|"Dorothy" Dorothy,Greg,WagsandAnthony.jpg|Dorothy, Greg, Wags and Anthony Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance)44.png|Greg, Dorothy and Wags TheLandWigglyFriendsinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Land Wiggly Friends Dorothy,WagsandAnthony.jpg|Dorothy, Wags and Anthony DorothyandWagsinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Dorothy and Wags Anthony,MurrayandtheLandWigglyFriends.jpg|"Dorothy" Murray,JeffandtheLandWigglyFriends.jpg|Murray, Jeff and the Land Wiggly Friends Captain,Dorothy,GregandAnthony.jpg|Captain, Dorothy, Greg and Anthony TheNonrealisticWigglyHumansandDorothytheDinosaur.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles Wiggly Humans and Dorothy Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance)46.jpg|"Would you like to dance with me?" Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance)47.png|The Other Wiggles, Captain and Henry Captain,Greg,WagsandAnthony.jpg|Wags, Captain, Greg and Anthony Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance)48.png|"Dorothy" Greg,Jeff,CaptainandHenry.jpg|Greg, Jeff, Captain and Henry Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance)49.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Humans and Henry Greg,Murray,CaptainandDorothy.jpg|Greg, Murray, Captain and Dorothy Greg,MurrayandtheWigglyMascots.jpg|Greg, Murray and the Wiggly Mascots Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance)50.png|"Dorothy" Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance)51.jpg|Anthony singing falsetto Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance)52.png|"Dorothy" Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance)53.png|"Dorothy" Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance)54.png|"Would you like to dance with me?" GregandTheWigglyFriends.jpg|Greg and the Wiggly Friends Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance?).jpg|"Dorothy" Greg,JeffandtheEarlyWigglyFriends.jpg|"Dorothy" Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance)56.png|"Would you like to dance with me?" GregSmiling.jpg|Greg smiling TakeaTripOutontheSea.jpg|"Take a Trip Out on the Sea" AnthonyPlayingYellowTakamineAcousticGuitar.jpg|Anthony playing yellow Takamine acoustic guitar LukeandJeff.jpg|Luke and Jeff GregSingingTakeaTripOutontheSea.jpg|Greg singing DominicandClareField.jpg|Dominic and Clare AnthonyandMurrayPlayingAcousticGuitars.jpg|Anthony and Murray playing acoustic guitars DaisyCousensinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Daisy TheOtherWigglesSingingTakeaTripOutontheSea.jpg|The Other Wiggles singing JeffandSarahSneddon.jpg|Jeff and Sarah DominicField.jpg|Dominic GregDoingtheRompBompAStomp.jpg|Greg doing the Romp Bomp a Stomp JeffandAlyssa.jpg|Jeff and Alyssa RompBompaStomp2.png|Greg and the girls dancing TheWigglyDrumsetinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Wiggly Drum Set DorothyandAnthonyinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|"Come on everybody, dance." RompBompaStomp3.png|The Unforgotten Wiggles and the girls GregSingingRompBompaStomp.jpg|"Well, you push your arms up in the air" RompBompaStomp4.png|"from side to side" RompBompaStomp5.png|Dorothy pushing her arms RompBompaStomp6.png|Dorothy's feet LukeinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Luke EmmaRyaninWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Emma RompBompaStomp7.png|"Then the next thing we do is sing" RompBompaStomp8.png|"Romp Bomp a Chomp" RompBompaStomp9.png|The Other Wiggles, Dorothy and the kids JeffPlayingRedStarryKeyboard.jpg|Jeff playing Red Starry Keyboard RompBompaStomp10.png|"Then you stamp your feet" RompBompaStomp11.png|"And we're doing the Romp Bomp a Stomp" RompBompaStomp12.png|Greg and Jeff RompBompaStomp13.png|"Come on, everybody." RompBompaStomp.jpg|"Romp Bomp a Stomp" DorothyDoingtheRompBompaStomp.jpg|Dorothy doing the Romp Bomp a Stomp RompBompaStomp14.png|"Romp Bomp a Chomp" RompBompaStomp15.png|"Romp Bomp a Chomp" CassandraHalloranWearingDorothyHat.jpg|Cassie wearing Dorothy hat Jeff,DorothyandSofiaSilvestrini.jpg|Jeff, Dorothy and Sofia RompBompaStomp16.png|"Romp Bomp a Stomp" RompBompaStomp17.png|"Romp Bomp a Chomp" RompBompaStomp18.png|"Romp Bomp a Chomp" LeonardoSilvestriniinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Leonardo ClareandDominicField.jpg|Clare and Dominic DorothyandSofiaSilvestrini.jpg|"Well, it's Dorothy's dance" RompBompaStomp19.png|"and we're doing" RompBompaStomp20.png|"The Romp Bomp a Stomp" RompBompaStomp21.png|"Keep dancing." NicoleButlerinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Nicole JeffandNicole.jpg|Jeff and Nicole RompBompaStomp22.png|"Well you push your arms up in the air" RompBompaStomp23.png|"from side to side" JeffandEmmaRyan.jpg|Jeff and Emma RompBompaStomp24.png|Emma dancing RompBompaStomp25.png|Anthony playing the drums RompBompaStomp26.png|"And the next thing we do is sing" RompBompaStomp27.png|"The Romp Bomp a Chomp" RompBompaStomp28.png|"Romp Bomp a Chomp" RompBompaStomp29.png|Anthony and Dorothy JessicaHalloraninPinkBlouse.jpg|"Then you stamp your feet" RompBompaStomp30.png|"And we're doing" RompBompaStomp31.png|"The Romp Bomp a Stomp" SofiaSilvestriniinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Sofia RompBompaStomp32.png|"Come on, everybody." RompBompaStomp33.png|Dorothy's feet doing the Romp Bomp a Stomp DorothyandGregDoingtheRompBompaStomp.jpg|"Romp Bomp a Stomp" DorothyandSamMacFadden.jpg|Sam and Dorothy RompBompaStomp34.png|"Romp Bomp a Chomp" RedStarryKeyboard.jpg|Red Starry Keyboard RompBompaStomp35.png|"Romp Bomp a Stomp" RompBompaStomp36.png|"This is fun!" RompBompaStomp37.png|"Romp Bomp a Chomp" RompBompaStomp38.png|"Let's dance!" RompBompaStomp39.png|Emma doing the Romp Bomp a Stomp RompBompaStomp40.png|"Yes, it's Dorothy's dance" RompBompaStomp41.png|"Now we're doing the Romp Bomp a Stomp" RompBompaStomp42.png|Murray and Greg RompBompaStomp43.png|Dorothy's feet and tail DorothyandClareField.jpg|Clare and Dorothy RompBompaStomp44.png|The Wiggles, Dorothy and the kids BlueSkyFootage.jpg|Blue sky footage GregSingingICanDoSoManyThings.jpg|Greg singing ICanDoSoManyThings.jpg|"I Can Do So Many Things" LukeMowbray.jpg|Luke MurrayandJessicaCook.jpg|Murray and Jessica Cook ICanDoSoManyThings2.jpg|Greg and studio lights DaisyandRoseCousensinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Daisy and Rose RoseCousensinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Rose ICanDoSoManyThings3.jpg|Greg in close-up TheKids.jpg|The kids CassandraHalloranandSarahSneddon.jpg|Cassie and Sarah ClareinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Clare SarahSneddoninWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Sarah Greg'sHands.jpg|Greg's hands GregStandingonOneLeg.jpg|Greg standing on one leg AnthonyandMurrayPlayingGuitars.jpg|Anthony and Murray playing guitars ClareFieldandAnthonySilvestrini.jpg|Clare and Anthony S. ClareSmiling.jpg|Clare smiling AnthonySilvestriniinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Anthony S. JeffandDominicField.jpg|Jeff and Dominic DominicFieldandSamMacFadden.jpg|Dominic Field and Sam MacFadden JeffPlayingAccordioninWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Jeff playing accordion AnthonyPlayingRedTakamineAcousticGuitar.png|Anthony playing the Red Takamine acoustic guitar SarahCornale.jpg|Sarah WavetoWags-Prologue.jpg|Greg and Anthony's quotes on-screen (Not displayed on-screen in actual video) Wags'Face.jpg|Wags' face WavetoWags.jpg|"Wave to Wags" JeffPlayingRedStarryKeyboard2.jpg|Jeff playing Red Starry Keyboard TheWigglesandMitchellHealey.jpg|The Wiggles cameraman Mitchell Healey GregSingingWavetoWags.jpg|Greg singing TheWigglesandWagsinSydney.jpg|The Wiggles and Wags Jeff,WagsandAnthony.jpg|Jeff, Wags and Anthony MurrayPlayingEpiphoneCasinoElectricGuitar2.jpg|Murray playing Epiphone Casino electric guitar WagsandTheWigglesinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Wags and The Wiggles WagsandMurray.jpg|Wags and Murray WagsScratching.jpg|Wags scratching WavetoWags4.jpg|The Awake Wiggles WagsatHoytsCinema.jpg|Wags at Hoyts Cinema AnthonyandWags.jpg|Anthony and Wags at Hyde Park, Sydney WagsatHydePark,Sydney.jpg|Wags at Hyde Park, Sydney WagsHugging.jpg|Wags hugging TheWigglesatHydePark,Sydney.jpg|The Wiggles at Hyde Park, Sydney WagsDoingaCartwheel.jpg|Wags doing a cartwheel at Hyde Park, Sydney Wags'Perspective.jpg|Wags' perspective TheOtherWigglesinWags'Perspective.jpg|The Other Wiggles in Wags' perspective TheWigglesinWags'Perspective.jpg|The Wiggles in Wags' perspective TheNonrealisticWigglesinWags'Perspective.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in Wags' perspective WagsBarking.jpg|Wags barking MurrayPlayingYellowTakamineAcousticGuitar.jpg|Murray playing yellow Takamine acoustic guitar JohninWakeUpJeff!.jpg|John Field TonyHenryinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Tony Henry GregandAnthonyatHydePark,Sydney.jpg|Greg and Anthony at Hyde Park, Sydney TheMagicBox.jpg|The Awake Wiggles and the Magic Box TheMagicBox2.jpg|Anthony and Murray putting cloth on the box TheMagicBox3.jpg|Greg telling everyone to say "Wiggle Waggle" TheAwakeWigglesPerformingtheMagicBoxTrick.jpg|The Awake Wiggles performing the Magic Box trick JeffSleepingintheMagicBox.jpg|Jeff sleeping inside the box TheMagicBox4.jpg|The Awake Wiggles counting to 3 JeffWakingUpintheMagicBox.jpg|Jeff waking up inside the box TheMagicBox5.jpg|Jeff awake PipersWaltz-Prologue.jpg|"B-b-b-boom!" MoonandStars.jpg|The moon and stars DorothyDancingthePipersWaltz.png|Dorothy dancing the Pipers Waltz JeffandDorothyinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Jeff sleeping and Dorothy Jeff,DorothyandHenry.jpg|Jeff, Dorothy and Henry DorothyandHenryinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Dorothy and Henry CaptainandHenryinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Captain and Henry CaptainFeatherswordinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Captain Feathersword TheMaleWigglyFriends.jpg|The Male Wiggly Friends WagsandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Wags and Captain TheWigglyFriends.jpg|The Wiggly Friends JeffandWagsinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Jeff and Wags JeffandTheLandWigglyFriends.jpg|Jeff and the Land Wiggly Friends TheEarlyWigglyFriends.jpg|The Early Wiggly Friends JeffandtheEarlyWigglyFriends.jpg|Jeff and the Early Wiggle Friends Jeff,WagsandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Jeff, Wags and Captain JeffandtheMaleWigglyFriends.jpg|Jeff and the Male Wiggly Friends Jeff,CaptainandHenry.jpg|Jeff, Captain and Henry CaptainFeatherswordDancingthePipersWaltz.png|Captain dancing the Pipers Waltz MurrayDancing.jpg|Murray dancing AnthonyandMurrayDancing.jpg|Anthony and Murray dancing PipersWaltz-OverlapShot.jpg|Camera duplicate shot PipersWaltz.jpg|"Pipers Waltz" TheWiggles,WagsandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|The Wiggles, Wags and Captain TheMaleWigglyGroupinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group Anthony,Murray,CaptainandHenry.jpg|Anthony, Murray, Captain and Henry Jeff,Captain,AnthonyandHenry.jpg|Jeff, Captain, Anthony and Henry Anthony,Murray,DorothyandWags.jpg|Anthony, Murray, Dorothy and Wags Anthony,Murray,DorothyandHenry.jpg|Anthony, Murray, Dorothy and Henry Anthony,MurrayandtheWigglyMascots.jpg|Anthony, Murray and the Wiggly Mascots Jeff,Anthony,HenryandWags.jpg|Jeff, Anthony, Henry and Wags AnthonyandHenryinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Anthony and Henry Greg,Henry,JeffandWags.jpg|Greg, Henry, Jeff and Wags JeffSleepinginBed.jpg|Jeff sleeping in bed JeffSleepinginWakeUpJeff!Epilogue.jpg|Jeff sleeping in epilogue TheUnforgottenWigglesinWakeUpJeff!Epilogue.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles in epilogue WakeUpJeff!-ClosingScene.jpg|The Wiggles in epilogue GoodbyeDance-Prologue.jpg|Greg suggesting to do a goodbye dance GregandJeffinWakeUpJeff!Epilogue.jpg|Greg and Jeff in epilogue Jeff'sHand.jpg|Jeff's hand LukeinWakeUpJeff!Epilogue.jpg|Luke in epilogue TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinWakeUpJeff!Epilogue.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in epilogue GoodbyeDance-1996.jpg|"Goodbye Dance" GregandBlaine.jpg|Greg and Blaine TheOppositeWigglyGroupinWakeUpJeff!Epilogue.jpg|The Opposite Wiggly Group in epilogue WagsinWakeUpJeff!Epilogue.jpg|Wags in epilogue HenryandWagsinWakeUpJeff!Epilogue.jpg|Henry and Wags in epilogue TheMaleWigglyFriendsinWakeUpJeff!Epilogue.jpg|The Male Wiggly Friends in epilogue TheAwakeWigglyGroupinWakeUpJeff!Epilogue.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Group in epilogue AnthonyinWakeUpJeff!Epilogue.jpg|Anthony in epilogue TheEarlyWigglyGroupinWakeUpJeff!Epilogue.jpg|The Early Wiggly Group in epilogue TheWigglyGroupinWakeUpJeff!Epilogue.jpg|The Wiggly Group in epilogue GoodbyeDance-1996-2.jpg|Everybody dancing while Jeff sleeping BlaineinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Blaine Charlton SianRyaninWakeUpJeff!Epilogue.jpg|Sian in epilogue GreginWakeUpJeff!Epilogue.jpg|Greg dancing TheProfessionalWigglyGroupinWakeUpJeff!Epilogue.jpg|The Professional Wiggly Group in epilogue TheOtherWigglyGroup.jpg|The Other Wiggly Group MurrayinWakeUpJeff!Epilogue.jpg|Murray dancing TamahraMacey.jpg|Tamahra Macey GeorgiaMunro-CookinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Georgia TheLandWigglyGroupinWakeUpJeff!Epilogue.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group TheNonRealisticWigglesandtheEarlyWiggleFriends.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles and the Early Wiggle Friends DorothyinWakeUpJeff!Epilogue.jpg|Dorothy dancing DorothyandWagsinWakeUpJeff!Epilogue.jpg|Dorothy and Wags dancing DorothyandDominicField.jpg|Dorothy and Dominic DorothyDancinginWakeUpJeff!Epilogue.jpg|Dorothy dancing in epilogue JessicaHalloraninWakeUpJeff!Epilogue.jpg|Jessica in epilogue AnthonySilvestriniinWakeUpJeff!Epilogue.jpg|Anthony S. in epilogue SianRyanandGeorgiaMunro-Cook.jpg|Sian and Georgia WakeUpJeff!EndCredits.jpg|Title Credit TheEarlyWigglyGroupinWakeUpJeff!Credits.jpg|The Early Wiggly Group in credits DominicFieldandSofiaSilvestrini.jpg|Dominic and Sofia SofiaSilvestriniinWakeUpJeff!EndCredits.jpg|Sofia Silvestrini in end credits NicoleButler'sLegs.jpg|Nicole's legs LukeinWakeUpJeff!EndCredits.jpg|Luke in end credits CaptainandHenryinWakeUpJeff!EndCredits.jpg|Captain and Henry in end credits WakeUpJeff!CastCredits.jpg|Cast Credits WakeUpJeff!CastCredits2.jpg|More Cast Credits DominicinWakeUpJeff!EndCredits.jpg|Dominic in end credits CaptainFeatherswordinWakeUpJeff!EndCredits.jpg|Captain Feathersword in end credits NicoleButlerinWakeUpJeff!EndCredits.jpg|Nicole in end credits TheOppositeWigglyGroupinWakeUpJeff!Credits.jpg|The Opposite Wiggly Group in credits TheNonrealisticWigglyGroupinWakeUpJeff!Credits.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Group in credits TheAwakeWigglyGroupinWakeUpJeff!Credits.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Group in credits Clare'sLegs.jpg|Clare's legs Live Bonus Footage TheWigglesLIVE.jpg|"The Wiggles LIVE" MurrayinBackstage.jpg|Murray MurrayPlayingTakamineAcousticGuitarinBackstage.jpg|Murray playing Takamine acoustic guitar Rock-a-ByeYourBear-Backstage.jpg|Greg and Anthony singing "Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" TheAwakeWigglesinBackstage.jpg|The Awake Wiggles AnthonyandMurrayinBackstage.jpg|Anthony and Murray HenryandWagsinBackstage.jpg|Henry and Wags WagsPolishingHenry'sShoes.jpg|Wags polishing Henry's shoes TheAwakeWigglesinBackstage2.jpg|"But you know what? There's only one problem. Somebody's missing." GregandMurrayinBackstage.jpg|"Where's Jeff?" MurrayPointing.jpg|"Oh no, he's asleep!" JeffSleepinginBackstage.jpg|Jeff sleeping JeffWakingUpinBackstage.jpg|Jeff waking up JeffinBackstage.jpg|Jeff awake and awoke GregandJeffinBackstage.jpg|Greg and Jeff Gregin1996.jpg|Greg MurrayholdingGoldTakamineAcousticGuitar.jpg|Murray holding Takamine guitar Anthonyin1996.jpg|Anthony Wagsin1996.jpg|Wags the Dog in backstage Henryin1996.jpg|Henry the Octopus in backstage TheWigglesin1996.jpg|The Wiggles GregandMurrayinTheWigglesLIVE.jpg|Greg and Murray GreginTheWigglesLIVE.jpg|Greg GregSinginginBigRedCarTour.jpg|Greg singing CanYou(PointYourFingersAndDoTheTwist?)-Concert.jpg|"Can You Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?" (Early 1996 live) AudienceinBigRedCarTour.jpg|The audience TheWigglyDrumsetinTheWigglesConcert.jpg|The Wiggly Drum Set JeffPlayingDrums.jpg|Jeff playing drums MurrayPlayingRedTakamineAcousticGuitar.jpg|Murray playing red Takamine acoustic guitar AnthonyinTheWigglesLIVE.jpg|Anthony AnthonySmiling.jpg|Anthony smiling GregandJeffinTheWigglesLIVE.jpg|Greg and Jeff TheNonrealisticWigglesinTheWigglesLIVE.jpg|The Non realistic Wiggles TheOtherWigglesin1996.jpg|The Other Wiggles JeffPlayingKeyboardinBigRedCarTour.jpg|Jeff playing keyboard AnthonyandMurrayinTheWigglesLIVE.jpg|Anthony and Murray MurrayandJeffinTheWigglesLIVE.jpg|Murray and Jeff TheUnforgottenWigglesin1996.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles GregandAnthonyinTheWigglesLIVE.jpg|Greg and Anthony D.O.R.O.T.H.Y-1996LivePrologue.jpg|Anthony introducing Dorothy the Dinosaur MurrayinTheWigglesLIVE.jpg|Murray TheAwakeWigglesinBigRedCarTour.jpg|The Awake and Awoke Wiggles AnthonyPlayingRedTakamineAcousticGuitar.jpg|Anthony playing red Takamine guitar DorothyandAnthonyinBigRedCarTour.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony DorothyinTheWigglesLIVE.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur arriving on stage MurrayandDorothyinTheWigglesLIVE.jpg|Murray and Dorothy DorothyandtheAudience.png|Dorothy and the audience D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(Concert).jpg|"D.O.R.O.T.H.Y" DorothyandGreginTheWigglesLIVE.jpg|Dorothy and Greg DorothyDancinginBigRedCarTour.jpg|Dorothy dancing AnthonyPlayingTakamineAcousticGuitarinBigRedCarTour.jpg|Anthony playing gold Takamine acoustic guitar TheWigglesandDorothyinTheWigglesLIVE.png|The Wiggles and Dorothy DorothyBowing.jpg|Dorothy bowing File:WakeUpJeff!InformationCredits.jpg|Information Credits High Quality Clips WakeUpJeff!-1996DVDQuality.jpg|"Wake Up Jeff!" Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance)-1996DVDQuality.jpg|"Dorothy (Would You Like to Dance?)" WavetoWags-1996DVDQuality.jpg|"Wave to Wags" Video Promo EverybodyHasGot....jpg|"Everybody has got..." Wiggle-Mania!.jpg|"Wiggle-mania!" MurrayinWakeUpJeff!Original.jpg|Murray in the original video version AnthonyinWakeUpJeff!Original.jpg|Anthony in the original video version JeffinWakeUpJeff!Original.jpg|Jeff in the original video version GregSingingDorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance?)-Original.jpg|Greg singing Jeff'sFoot.jpg|Jeff's foot JeffSleepinginWakeUpJeff!Original.jpg|Jeff sleeping WakeUpJeff!-Original.jpg|"Wake Up Jeff!" GregSingingWakeUpJeff!-Original.jpg|Greg singing GreginWakeUpJeff!-Original.jpg|Greg in the original video version Wags,MurrayandCaptain.jpg|Wags, Murray and Captain JeffSleepwalkinginWakeUpJeff!-Original.jpg|Jeff sleepwalking in the original video version TheProfessionalWigglyGroupinWakeUpJeff!-Original.jpg|The Professional Wiggly Group in the original video version DorothyinWakeUpJeff!-Original.jpg|Dorothy in the original video version WagsinWakeUpJeff!-Original.jpg|Wags in the original video version HenryinWakeUpJeff!-Original.jpg|Henry in the original video version WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinWakeUpJeff!-Original.jpg|Wags and Captain in the original video version TheWigglesinWakeUpJeff!-Original.jpg|The Wiggles in the original video version Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance?)-Original.jpg|"Dorothy (Would You Like to Dance?)" DorothyDancinginWakeUpJeff!Original.jpg|Dorothy dancing DorothyandWagsinWakeUpJeff!Original.png|Dorothy and Wags EverybodyIsClever-Original.jpg|"Everybody is Clever" BingBangBong(That'saPirateSong)-Original.jpg|"Bing Bang Bong (That's a Pirate Song)" MurrayandJeffinWakeUpJeff!Original.jpg|Murray and Jeff in the original video version GregandAnthonyinWakeUpJeff!Original.jpg|Greg and Anthony in the original video version TheWigglyHumansinWakeUpJeff!Original.jpg|The Wiggly Humans in the original video version WakeUpJeff!Title.jpg|The "Wake Up Jeff!" title JeffinBed-Original.jpg|"Can you keep that noise down? I'm trying to sleep." WakeUpJeff!Promo.jpg|Video promo Video Covers WakeUpJeff!1996BackCover.jpg|Back cover Wakeupjeff.jpg|Full cover WakeUpJeff!Spine.jpg|Spine WakeUpJeff!VHSTape.jpg|VHS tape Wakeupjeffinlay.jpg|Inside cover WakeUpJeff!2000Re-release.JPG|2000 re-release WakeUpJeff!2000Re-releaseBackCover.jpg|2000 re-release back cover WakeUpJeff!2000Release.jpg|2000 re-release full cover WakeUpJeff!USAVideo.jpg|USA cover WakeUpJeff!USAFullCover.jpg|USA full cover WakeUpJeff!USAVHS.jpg|USA tape Promo Picture Slideshow WakeUpJeffVideoPoster.jpg|Video Poster WakeUpJeff!PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggly Group in promo picture. WakeUpJeff!PromoPicture2.jpg|A black and white photo of The Wiggles. TheWigglesin1996BlackandWhitePhoto2.jpg|Another black and white photo of The Wiggles. TheWigglesin1996BlackandWhitePhoto3.jpg|Another black and white photo of The Wiggles. TheWigglesinWakeUpJeff!PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles JeffinWakeUpJeff!PromoPicture.jpg|Jeff sleeping PaulPaddickasCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Paul Paddick as Captain Feathersword TheWigglesatGreg'sWedding.jpg|The Wiggles at Greg's wedding WigglyGroomsmen.jpg|The Wiggly Groomsmen GregandMichellePage.jpg|Greg and Michelle Page TheWigglesinGymShortsandBoots.jpg|The Wiggles in gym shorts and boots in promo picture TheWigglesandHenrytheOctopusin1996.jpg|The Wiggles and Henry the Octopus in promo picture. TheWigglesinBabe.jpg|The Wiggles in "Babe" TheWigglesandWhiskeytheCow.jpg|The Wiggles and Whiskey the Cow TheWigglesatHawthornTownHall.jpg TheNonrealisticWigglesin1996.jpg TheWigglesandtheFattFamily.jpg|The Wiggles and the Fatt Family TheWigglesandDorothyin1996.jpg Original version This video was originally quite different as seen in a rare promo. The Wiggles wore T-shirts, shorts, and colored sneakers, and the songs were performed on different sets. Additionally, Henry's original costume was used as it was on the cover. It's possible The Wiggles decided to reshoot the video after not liking their new look, and decided to go back to the old one. It is unknown if it was going to have any more or less songs than the released version, as all we see in the trailer are short clips from "Everybody is Clever", "Bing Bang Bong (That's a Pirate Song)", "Wake Up Jeff!", and "Dorothy (Would You Like to Dance?)". It's possible that at the time, these four songs were all they had filmed before re-shooting the video, but there is no evidence supporting or denying this. Trivia *Paul Paddick makes his first appearance on The Wiggles where he plays as Captain Feathersword on video. This is also the first time the Wiggles say "Ahoy there, Captain Feathersword" (instead of the usual Hi Captain in previous videos) and Captain replies back "Ahoy there, me hearties". This is also the first video where Anthony doesn't play the Captain. *This is the first appearance of Captain Feathersword's ear ring. *Murray wears a red shirt that has a bit of orange. *Anthony wears a blue shirt that has the perfect colour for him. *Cockroaches member Tony Henry makes two cameos in "We Like to Say Hello", one who is with his family another who is with a Elvis costume and wig while holding his son. *In "Having Fun At The Beach" and "Wave To Wags", the camera flips over then turns right side up. *Some songs on this video like "We Like To Say Hello" were used in the show Mister Moose's Fun Time to premiere the show to America. *First video The Wiggles play the Red Takamine Acoustic Guitar. *This is the first appearance of the Red Starry Keyboard. *Donna Halloran plays Wags the Dog in "We Like To Say Hello", ''"Wake Up Jeff" ,"Dorothy, Would You Like to Dance?", "Pipers Waltz" ''and ''"Goodbye Dance". In "Wave to Wags", ''Paul Paddick plays Wags the Dog in the studio scene while Georgia Troy Barnes plays him in the outside scenes. *"Everybody is Clever" and its prologue on statues were both filmed at the same time because of the set showing stage platforms and pillars. *At the beginning of "Wave to Wags", a camera crew member is seen. *In "Everybody is Clever", after Anthony sings "Now leave them there for 10 weeks", Murray mouths "10 weeks?!?". *On the American release, Everybody is Clever is cut and replaced with The Chase because of copyright. However, the prologue of Everybody is Clever is still on the video. On the cover of the American release, The Chase is not listed on the song list on the back. *The Live in Concert clip was filmed way before this video. *This is the first video with credits before the video actually ends. *Greg is shown in the surfboard footage of "Having Fun at the Beach" but not the beach footage. *Murray's daughter Georgia Munro-Cook is seen in the outside scene of "Having Fun at the Beach" and studio songs "Take a Trip Out of the Sea", "I Can Do So Many Things" and "Goodbye Dance". Greg's son Blaine Page is also seen in "Goodbye Dance". *In the Goodbye Dance the music they dance to would later be used in Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas for the song Christmas Picnic. *In "Wave to Wags", Anthony's brother John William Field is seen in a van followed by Tony Henry who is on the sidewalk waving to Wags. *This is the first time Captain Feathersword falls down as shown in "Bing Bang Bong (That's a Pirate Song)". *Jane Cook is Murray's sister. *During the end credits, Sian Ryan and Georgia Munro-Cook hold hands together. As a result, Greg holds Jeff's foot while everyone else wakes him up. * The Australian version is slightly longer than the American version, because "Everybody is Clever" is slightly longer than "The Chase". *This is the only video released in America that doesn't receive a DVD release. *The concert footage at the end of the video is from the Big Red Car Show. Goofs * Henry's first costume was used on the Australian front cover, but he has his 2nd costume in the video. * In the concert clip, Dorothy had her second costume but in the rest of the video, she has her 3rd costume. * The "Live In Concert" clip has Greg, Murray and Anthony wearing short-sleeved shirts. Jeff, however still wears an ordinary long sleeved purple skivvy. * Special Thanks in the end credits mistakenly labels Clare, Joseph and Dominic's last names as Silvestrini instead of Field. Silverstrini is actually the family name of their cousins who also participate in Wiggles videos. * In the skit before Dorothy (Would You Like To Dance With Me?), Jeff invites Dorothy to dance with them; they link arms to walk to the stage, but then it cuts to Jeff standing in the back by his keyboard. * In the middle of Bing Bang Bong (That's A Pirate Song), when The Wiggles help Captain Feathersword up after his fall, studio lights can be seen in the upper right corner. * In almost every song in this video, you can see studio lights and sides of sets. References Category:Wiggles videos Category:Old video Category:1996 Category:Wiggles videos from the 90's Category:Let's Wiggle Series Category:Non-DVD Releases Category:Pre-TV series videos Category:Videos named after Songs Category:Rebooted Videos Category:1999 Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:Music Category:Usa vhs Category:Re-filmed videos